Kokomon
Wendigomon (in Japanese: ウェンディモン Wendimon), also known as Kokomon in the American cut, is the main antagonist of Digimon: The Movie. Appearance Wendigomon is a Champion Level Animal Digimon that resembles a brown monster with red eyes and a dog-like face. He has spikes on his shoulder, and carries a white skull on his head. ''Digimon: The Movie'' In the movie Wendigomon is known as Endigomon. After Omnimon defeated Diaboromon, everything seemed to finally be at peace. Until the virus that infected Diaboromon, infected Willis' Kokomon. For five years Willis had to watch Kokomon slowly digivolve into a monster. Kokomon, now in his Endigomon form, has been chasing Willis telling him to go back to he beginning, as well as making others who help Willis dissappear. When Kari, TK, Patamon and Gatomon were in America to visit Mimi, they encounter Willis and Terriermon. They were being attacked by Kokomon. Terriermon fought his brother. After the battle ended, Kokomon disappeared. Aboard their train, TK and Kari encounter Kokomon again. He was about to make then disappear, until their D3 activated. This protected them and caused Kokomon to disappear, leaving the two stranded for the time being. When Davis, Willis, Terriermon and Veemon were separated by the others, they also encounter Kokomon. Terriermon digivoled into Gargomon and manage to defeat his brother. When all the DigiDestined, (except for TK and Kari; they join the fight later on) are about to fight Kokomon, he Digvolved into Antylamon. He eventually Digivolved again, this time into Cherubimon. Veemon, and Terriermon golden armor Digivolved into Magnamon and Rapidmon and destroyed the virus that infected Kokomon. The once virus-infested monster disintegrated, as if at peace. Willis thought Kokomon was gone for good. What really happened is that Kokomon reverted into a Digi-Egg, because Digimon can never truly die. As Kari narrates one last time, the reformed Kokomon dances to "All Star" by Smash Mouth, and Willis finds him tone deaf. ''Digimon Xros Wars'' An army of Wendigomon are members of the Bagra Army. They serve one of the Death Generals; Gravimon. Most of them were destroyed by Shoutmon X7. Attacks *'Koko Crusher' *'Cable Crusher' Gallery Images Wendimon.jpg 00 Willis, Terriermon e Wendigomon.jpg|Kokomon facing Willis. Movie_3-17.jpg|Kokomon's ghost. Movie_3-18.jpg|Kokomon's newly revived egg. movie3-1.jpg|Kokomon fighting Terriermon. tumblr_lny53wWACf1qm6cw1o1_500.gif|Kokomon dancing. wendigomon_by_raccoonteeth-d57778p.png NR2YO6L.png|Kokomon rising to power. Wendigomon.jpg Wendigomon.gif tumblr_ph9zbjmWhR1syr7zp_1280.jpg tumblr_ph9zblO5uX1syr7zp_1280.jpg tumblr_ph9zbjLOFK1syr7zp_1280.jpg|Kokomon with Willis. tumblr_ph9zbiEAFP1syr7zp_1280.jpg|Kokomon confronting Kari and T.K. 6-44_Analyzer-02_JP.png|Kokomon as he appears in Digimon Fusion. Dxtx4ePU0AEtj9G.jpg|Kokomon's Evil Grin tumblr_nd8g5wQQEw1sr18e6o1_500.png|Kokomon's Evil Laugh. 13965007.jpg|Kokomon model. Trivia *His name and appearance are derived from the mythological Wendigo, especially its portrayal in the book, The Wendigo by author, Algernon Blackwood. *His name is sometimes spelled as "Cocomon". **Despite this, it actually sounds like "Kokomo". *He bears a physical resemblance to Mighty One-Eye from the The Thief & the Cobbler. *Kokomon did not make an appearance near the beginning of his respective film until the second half. This was most likely a way to surprise the audience that he is the main antagonist and not Diaboromon. *As Kokomon, he is voiced by Wendee Lee who also voices T.K. Takaishi in Digimon Adventure, Leafmon, Minomon and Mrs. Ichijouji in Digimon Adventure 02. *As Wendigomon, he is voiced by Paul St. Peter, who also voices fellow Digimon Leomon, Kiwimon, Apocalymon, Wormmon & his Digivolution in Digimon Adventure 02, Diaboromon, Antylamon, Cherubimon in Digimon: The Movie, SaberLeomon in Digimon Data Squad. Navigation Category:Monsters Category:Digimon Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Brutes Category:Siblings Category:Oppressors Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Dark Forms Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Redeemed Category:Barbarian Category:Humanoid Category:Minion Category:TV Show Villains Category:Animals Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Mongers Category:Thief Category:Criminals Category:Kidnapper Category:Successful Category:Deceased Category:Revived Category:Male Category:Fighters Category:Science Fantasy Villains